7 experiencias BBxRae (Por CristianLoganBj11)
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: 7 pequeñas historias que muestran la evidente relacion entre Chico Bestia y Raven. (Verdadero aporte BBxRae week 2015)
1. Experiencia 1: Medianoche (15 Feb)

**Hola autores y lectores de todo el mundo:**

**Este es el verdadero fic de la semana BBxRae, celebrado desde el 15, hasta el 21 de Febrero del 2015 según en Tumblr. Se que en el resto del mundo ya lo ha tomado, así que he decidido aportar mis fics en esa semana especial. El anterior que había publicado, era del año 2014. Espero que no se hayan incomodado.**

**Bueno, a disfrutar de 7 historias entre Chico Bestia y Raven en situaciones al azar. En algunos capítulos, los personajes serán tratados muy o poco OoC.**

**Ps: no soy dueño de los Teen Titans, pertenecen a DC Comics. **

**Ni tampoco de la imagen del fic, pertenece al artista Shock777****;**

7 experiencias BBxRae

Por CristianLoganBj11

1 experiencia: Medianoche.

* * *

Pobre Chico Bestia, trataba de descansar en su litera y soñar con cosas buenas, pero siempre pesadillas rondaban por su cabeza. Unas graves pesadillas que marcaron para siempre su vida, como cuando fue infectado por el Sakutia, lo que obligó a que fuera vacunado y a la vez, tuviera sus poderes de trasformar en anímales; ver morir a sus padres cuando se naufragó el barco y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos; Ser secuestrado por ladrones y por su familiar, Galtry para que anduviera por el mal; tener el rechazo de Mento en la Patrulla Condenada, obligando a renunciar al equipo; Cuando liberó a la bestia siendo Titán; Cuando su mejor amiga, Raven tuvo que ser el portal de su padre; La traición y ruptura amorosa de su ex, Terra, etc.

Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo mucho miedo; No podía descansar teniendo esos recuerdos, planeaba dormir con muñecos, pero no funcionaría. Se paseó dando vueltas al azar en su cuarto, trató de relajarse y tratar de soñar con cosas buenas. Pero esas pesadillas eran tan reales que ni siquiera con sueños bonitos fueran a reemplazar. Así que se le ocurrió una buena idea para tratar de reconfortarse...

"No puedo creer que diga esto, pero trataré de dormir en el cuarto de alguien. No lo sé, eso sería algo extraño, pero para que trate de borrar esos sueños tendría que hacerlo. Pero, ¿Quién me ayudaría con esto? ¿Starfire? No, ella está acostada con Robin. ¿Cyborg? No, sería algo incómodo. Bueno creo que Raven no sería mala idea, aunque tendré que esforzarme para tratar de que me ayude. Ojalá no piense que no soy pervertido, pero ojalá se me borren esas pesdadillas. "

Como tenía su pijama puesta, caminó fuera de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica de cabellos violetas. Sintió muchos nervios y miedo para hablar con la chica, pero tenía que hacerlo para tratar de borrar esas pesadillas de su mente. Golpeó la puerta suavemente.

— ¿Raven? — Y no oyó nada. — ¿Raven, Estás despierta? — No oyó nada. "Bueno, lo intenté, pero sabía que esto iba a ser difícil. Así que regresaré a mi cuarto y buscaré una forma de dormir." El muchacho iba a irse, pero se deslizó la puerta. El cambiafornas se volteó rápidamente y miró a la chica, que llevaba una pijama algo peculiar, con camiseta y shorts lila, ademas de su gran belleza. Además de estar con sueño y un poco enojada.

Al principio intentó sonrojarse, pero eso no era lo importante. Asa que se paró de frente hacia ella y comenzó a hablar…

— Oh, lamento molestar su sueño, y, pero vengo a pedirte un favor grande.

— ¿Qué es? — Con voz monótona la chica pregunta.

— Bueno, he tenido pesadillas últimamente y trataba de dormir; pero no lo he logrado. Buscaba muchas maneras y muchas formas, pero nada. No funcionaban, así que recurrí al último recurso que era… — Le costaba preguntar esas palabras y más cuando conversaba a Raven. Pero de todas formas lo hizo. — ¿Me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo?

Raven se sorprendió ante ese comentario, pero respondió como un regaño…

— ¡¿Acaso piensas que soy una almohada?! ¡Ni siquiera soy su novia para que me preguntes algo así!

— No es lo que estás pensando — La chica intenta cerrar la puerta, pero el chico la detiene. — Escucha, te dije que si quería dormir contigo, pero no juntos. Solo en su cuarto. Eso era lo que trataba de decir…

Raven reabrió la puerta y lo miró con mucha seriedad. El chico prosiguió

— Escucha, sé que me odias, pero quiero que me ayudes. Por favor, déjeme dormir en su habitación para tratar de borrar mis pensamientos, necesito su compañía para soñar con cosas buenas. Por favor, solo eso le pido. No es más. Pero por favor, ¿Puedo entrar a su habitación?

Raven tenía un poco de compasión al chico. Como era empática, sabía que cuando mencionaba sus pesadillas, tenía un miedo profundo, pero a la vez oculto…

— Está bien, pasa. — La joven dijo con voz suave.

— Gracias. — Y el muchacho entra junto a la empática.

* * *

Caminaron por el sendero oscuro, pero Chico Bestia habló…

— Bueno, yo dormiré aquí en el suelo. Espero que no le moleste. — Y se transforma en un perrito.

— Chico Bestia, el suelo es muy frío. Solo venga a dormir en mi cama.

"¿En su cama?, Sería maravilloso, vaya, pero sería muy malo." Pensó mientras se transformó en sí mismo — No, mejor dormiré en el suelo, para no interrumpir sus sueños.

— Chico Bestia, lo estoy invitando a dormir en mi cama, pero compartido; tú duermes en tu lado y yo en el mío.

— Oh, está bien. Solo decía que…

— Por favor, vamos a dormir. Necesito meditar para mañana.

Los dos se subieron a descansar, Chico Bestia durmió muy al extremo de su cama, pero lo bueno era que el olor a lavanda, le armonizaba su mente. Ella sintió una presencia algo inusual, sentía algo diferente y muy agradable al dormir con Chico Bestia, aunque estuvieran alejados.

* * *

Cuando amaneció, sin querer Raven se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho del joven, durmiendo complacidamente; el chico envolvió un brazo en la espalda de la chica gótica, por lo que tenía olvidado sus pesadillas.

Él se despertó y al ver como se encontraba dormida la chica, suavemente se alejó de ella y salió del cuarto, solo que con una pequeña sonrisa; Raven sintió que lo extrañaba, así que agarró una almohada y lo apretó fuertemente, sintiendo su extraña presencia.

* * *

**Bueno, que tal les ha parecido, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus reviews para ver en que fallo. Nos vemos en otra situación.**


	2. Experiencia 2: Segundo beso (16 Feb)

**Segundo beso:**

**Bueno, aquí vengo con el segundo día de la semana BBxRae 2015. El capítulo tiene que ver tres días antes de que tuvieran su primera cita y beso. (Leer primero 7 momentos BBxRae, aportados por CristianLoganBj11, momentos 4 y 5).**

**Disfrute de esta pequeña historia. **

**Ps: No soy deuño de los Teen Titans. Pertenecen a DC Comics. **

**Advertencia: Leve OoC de Raven.**

_7 Experiencias BBxRae_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Experiencia 2: Segundo beso._

* * *

Era un lunes, habian pasado tres días desde que Chico Bestia y Raven tuvieron su primera cita y su beso. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Raven quería evitar al muchacho verde porque aun no estaba lista para concretar una relación seria, tenía mucho miedo de enamorarse de nuevo, pues recordó cuando Malchior la había traicionado.

* * *

En cuanto a Chico Bestia, se encontraba más preocupado de lo que estaba. Sabía la necesidad y las ansias de ver a la chica gótica, del que tanto se había enamorado. Estaba demasiado angustiado, pues en su primera cita lo habían disfrutado al máximo, vivieron una experiencia totalmente mágica, tanto que al final de la noche compartieron un beso totalmente bello, sin palabras. Desde ese entonces tenía muchas ansias de hablar con ella, y cada vez que quería hacerlo, ella huía como si lo rechazaba.

No podía soportarlo mas, Raven era su mundo y siempre quería hacerla feliz, sin importar las consecuencias que viviría. Ese lunes por la noche, caminó por el pasillo, estaba decidido a preguntar a su chica sobre el porqué de sus huidas misteriosas. Se paró frente a la puerta y miró muy bien el nombre de su amada. "_RAVEN_". Así que con un suspiro golpeó la puerta suavemente.

* * *

Raven se había encerrado en su habitación, no quería ver a su amado que tanto soñó, por ese miedo de que fuera traicionada. Abrazó una almohada y recordó cuando él la había llevado al restaurant, a ver estrellas, disfrutar la naturaleza y el beso que tanto añoró, además de dormir con él, sintiendo un calor lleno de amor. Lloró, pues el miedo lo inundaba de angustia, querñia estar sola toda su vida y dejar a Chico Bestia libre como las aves. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

— ¿Raven? — Oh no, de todas las personas que no quería ver, era el quien no quería.

— Vete Chico Bestia. Necesito estar sola. — La chica dijo con voz fría.

— Raven, necesito que hablemos. Enserio, debemos hablar sobre nosotros.

— No creo que no haya nada entre nosotros.

— Pero Raven… — El muchacho sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero no iba a quedarse callado. — Responde a esta pregunta. Si no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿Por qué disrutamos de nuestra primera cita? ¿Por qué cuando nos besamos, sentimos cosas que nunca los imaginamos? ¿Por qué siempre te alejas de mí?

La muchacha lloró en silencio, debía contar sus problemas para desahogarse de todo. Pero tenía un problema. Era Chico Bestia es decir, inmaduro, bromista y siempre alegre, sin embargo, era su único amigo y amor secreto, siempre la apoyaba en momentos difíciles de su vida. Con valentía caminó y deslizó la puerta y observó a un Chico Bestia demasiado deprimido, con la cabeza agachada y con ganas de llorar.

— Tengo miedo Chico Bestia.

— ¿Miedo de que? Sabes que no tienes miedo, eres una valiente chica.

— Pero Chic… — El joven toca sus dos dedos a los labios de la chica.

— Dime Gar, para que no te esfuerces en decir mi nombre

— Bueno, Gar. — Raven tomó énfasis en el nombre del chico. — Tengo miedo de amar, de sentirme rechazada o traicionada por alguien que juega con mis sentimientos.

— No quieres a alguien como Malchior ¿cierto? Y piensas que sería como él ¿No?

— Es que perdí la confianza de querer a alguien que verdaderamente me ame, que sin importar como soy, me acepte. Solo, tengo miedo de amar.

Chico Bestia llora, pues le dolió el hecho de que Raven no creyera en el amor. Pero de todas formas tenía que demostrar que no era el idiota del libro, quería ser el chico que conquistara su corazón.

— Raven, escucha. Sé que porque somos opuestos no podemos amar, pero estás equivocada. También sufrí la traición de Terra, jugó con mis sentimientos y me rompió mi corazón. Por eso, quería pasar tiempo contigo, quería demostrarte que los chicos buenos si existen, sin importar las diferencias. Yo quiero ser ese chico bueno que llegue a tu corazón, y te haga fortalecer o romper las barreras que nos impiden estar juntos. Quiero que estemos juntos, para demostrar ante el mundo que no necesitamos buscar a alguien perfecto como para amar. Desearía ver esa sonrisa sincera y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Raven sintió un alivio, ahora entendía que Gar era el indicado para que su amor volviera a renacer. El muchacho se acercó a la chica y la besó con ternura y suavidad, con sus brazos rozando por la delicada cintura. Ella envolvió sus brazos al cuello, demostrando que el amor de forma opuesta si existe. Ese era su segundo beso, y lo demostraron con amor, ternura y pasión.

— Te amo Raven, prometo que siempre te tendré en mi corazón. — el caballero verde dijo, luego de separarse del beso.

— Te amo, Gar. — Y ella esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, pero con amor.

La empática ya estaba segura, Garfield era su verdadero amor y no como Malchior. Ahora, las cosas buenas iban a reencarnar.


	3. Experiencia 3: Sueños (17 Feb)

**Sueños.**

**Bueno, mi tercer momento de la semana BBxRae, está aquí. Disfrute de esta cortica historia.**

**PS: Sería afortunado en ser dueño de los Teen Titans, pero es imposible. En cursiva, se relata el sueño de Chico Bestia.**

**Advertencia: OoC de Raven, ya sabrá el por qué.**

_7 experiencias BBxRae_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_3 experiencia: Sueños_.

* * *

Después de una batalla contra Doctor Luz, nuestros amigos titanes tenían tanto sueño; Cyborg estaba casi muerto de batería, por lo cual fue en primero en irse y despedirse. Luego está Robin y Starfire que caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano y abrazados con amor. Raven estaba demasiada cansada para meditar, que se fue a su cuarto sin las molestias de Chico Bestia. Y éste, con la cabeza agachada de cansancio se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, ya que sus hormonas animales se les habían agotado. Se puso a dormir y un sueño, quizás su sueño pasaba por su mente…

* * *

"_Una noche, lleno de mucho frio y con el sonido de las hojas, se __encontraba un Chico Bestia caminando en medio del oscuro bosque que lo rodeaba. Exploraba cada cosa, cada elemento que estaba a su alrededor: los lobos aúllan, los búhos cantan, el sonido de los grillos, y la fuerte brisa representaba la oscuridad de la noche, tenuemente alumbrado por la luna. Siguió explorando, cuando salió del bosque, miró una piedra alta, que se parecía a una colina. El chico sonrió cuando en esa piedra flotaba una chica demasiado bella como la luna, que su capa estaba alumbrado gracias a esa luz. Con pasos lentos y sigilosos, se acercó a la gran piedra, se trepó y cuando llegó a la cima, observó con mucho sentimiento como Raven, su Raven meditaba, realizando su cantico de "Azarath Metreon Zinthos". Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando escuchó esa voz hermosa, así que agarró unas rosas violetas y comenzó a acercarse un poco nervioso, pero con muchas ansias._

_La Raven de su sueño dejó de cantar su frase y al voltearse, de frente se encontraba un Chico Bestia con rosas violetas en la mano. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y flotó hacia él. Estaban de frente, sus ojos no se apartaron y miraban con amor, Las mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojo mientras comenzaron a acercarse. Él la atrajo con sus manos en la cintura, mientras ella con sus brazos rodearon el cuello varonil. _

_Tan pronto, sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí, y entonces, tres palabras de ambos signifcaba todo…_

— _Te amo, Garfield._

— _Te amo, Raven._

_Pronto, sus labios se unieron en un beso totalmente asombroso y suave, con mucho amor y pasión. La luz de la luna y las estrellas eran protagonistas de ver ese acontecimiento totalmente fantástico. Luego, su mundo de naturaleza fue cambiado a un mundo totalmente romántico, con explosiones llenas de felicidad combinado con el paisaje de Nevermore. El beso que andaban compartiendo_ se _fue cambiando a uno totalmente apasionado, con mucha fuerza y calor amoroso. El paisaje fue cambiando hasta una cama de matrimonio, cuando se acostaron y se besaban con lujuria._ _Cuando iban a hacer el amor, los estruendos fuertes de la habitación de Cyborg arruinaron su sueño…_

* * *

— ¡Cyborg! ¡Interrumpiste mi sueño!

— Lo lamento hierbas manchas, me caí. — Y suelta fuertemente su risa.

— Gracias por despertarme. ¡Ahora, déjame dormir!

— Descansa Bestita.

De nuevo, tuvo que esforzarse para tratar de dormir y continuar con ese sueño, y comenzó a disfrutarlo con mucho amor.

* * *

Quien no lo creería, pero por coincidencia, Raven también soñaba con ese momento de amor que compartía con Chico Bestia.


	4. Experiencia 4: Protección (18 Feb)

**Protección**

**Bueno, aquí está la cuarta experiencia de la BBxRae semana. Este será un capítulo trágico, por lo cual, cambio de categoría. La razón, lo sabrá durante el capítulo.**

**Tengo que poner esto, como evidencia… No soy dueño de los Teen Titans; Pertenecen a DC Comics.**

**Ps: en cursiva se relata el Flashback.**

_7 experiencias BBxRae_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Experiencia 4: Protección._

* * *

Chico Bestia se encontraba postrado en la cama de la enfermería, inconsciente y con sangre en casi todo el cuerpo, manchado también su uniforme. Los pitidos de la máquina cardiovascular, emitían a un paso lento dando señal de que no podría sobrevivir. Y todo por proteger a Raven.

La chica empática estaba al lado de él, angustiada y con miedo de quedarse totalmente sola, pues secretamente se había enamorado.

Solo hay una pregunta que todos quieren conocer. ¿Qué había sucedido? Recordemos mediante un Flashback…

* * *

_Era un día normal en la Torre T, pero el último día para Chico Bestia. Los héroes de Jump City se encontraban entrenando para mejorar sus ataques en caso de que algún villano se apareciera por sorpresa. En esos asuntos Robin era demasiado estricto y muy exigente, pero la amenaza de Hermano Sangre y su reforzada academia de La Colmena (Sin Jinx), los interrumpió…_

— _Atención, la invasión de la Colmena ha causado daño en el centro de la ciudad, por favor, necesitamos a los Titanes para detener a esta amenaza electrizante. __— Esa fue la voz de la reportera, que se encontraba relatando los hechos._

_Robin sin más preámbulo, gritó la orden:_

— _¡Titanes al ataque!_

_El líder se fue en su motocicleta; Cyborg en su T-Car; Starfire y Raven fueron volando, al igual con Chico Bestia convertido en gavilán. Se trasladaron lo más rápido posible hasta el centro de la ciudad. Llegaron y vieron que los graduandos jóvenes atacaban a la gente mientras se reían con malicia._

_Los héroes habían llegado, preparados para la lucha; Así que cada quién se enfrentó entre sí…_

_Gizmo con sus patas robóticas lanzó misiles a Cyborg mientras este lanzó sus rayos laser; Starfire lanzaba rayos al azar a Billy numerous; Robin se enfrentó a Ángel; Raven tuvo que enfrentarse a su casi similar de Kyd Wykkyd; mientras Chico Bestia le tocó la difícil tarea de enfrentarse a Mammoth por última vez. _

_La tarea era totalmente difícil, Hermano Sangre aprovechando que los titanes se encontraban ocupados robaba al azar muchas joyas y oro puro. No le quitó tiempo en hacerlo y mandó una señal para que sus aprendices se escaparan, los titanes estaban exhaustos pero no se rendían._

— _¡Devuelve lo que no te pertenece, Sangre! — Robin gritó con mucho enojo._

— _No me conoces bien, Robin. Nunca sabrás de lo que te haré._

— _Eso lo veremos. Raven, detén la academia con tu aura oscura._

_La chica empática asintió y se preparaba para lanzar su hechizo, pero…_

— _Adiós Titanes, espero que no nos vuelvan a interrumpir nuestra educación. — Hermano Sangre lanzó un dipositivo pequeño, pero potente a los pies de Raven. _

— _Oh, no. ¡Raven! ¡Cuidado Raven! — Chico Bestia gritó, pero luego comenzó a correr con desespero hacia ella._

— _¡Raven! ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Retrocedan! — Ese era el grito de Robin, los demás retrocedieron por la amenaza. Pero los dos opuestos no los escuchaban._

_Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el dispositivo estaba justo allí. Chico Bestia corría con una velocidad muy audaz convertido en leopardo, sabía que tenía que protegerla ya que era su gran amiga. La chica estaba por finalizar su hechizo y tenía listo su aura oscura. Sin embargo, el dispositivo empezó a sonar fuerte, lo cual el chico leopardo soltó un rugido y la empujó muy lejos, para luego ser absorbido en una gran explosión que sonó muy fuerte. Todo había sucedido en menos de un segundo. Valientemente, Chico Bestia había protegido y salvado la vida de Raven._

— _¡Chico Bestia! — Los demás comenzaron a gritar con desesperación al saber que el chico verde era absorbido por las llamas._

— _Aaaaahhh — Raven se levanta de su empuje y toca su cabeza pero al ver la explosión, gritó con dolor… — ¡Chico Bestia!_

_La academia se había desaparecido en ese entonces. Desesperados, los titanes regresaron al lugar y comenzaron a esparcir las llamas para encontrar a su amigo verde, pero Raven lo descubrió, se puso a llorar en silencio, pues estaba sangrando, inconsciente, y quemado el 90% de su cuerpo con su uniforme destrozado. Ella se acercó y trató de curarlo, pero solo las heridas de la piel desaparecieron. Aun sangraba, y estaba en peligro crítico._

— _Raven, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de la torre ¿puedes teletransportarlo? — Robin dijo con angustia._

— _Lo haré. — Raven preparó su hechizo. — Azarath Metreon ¡Zinthos! — y una aura en forma de cuervo los teletransportó, juntando a Cyborg._

_Al llegar a la Torre, el hombre mecánico hizo todo lo posible para salvar la vida de su mejor amigo, no quería perderlo para siempre. Del otro lado, Raven se encontraba llorando, no importaban las grandes grietas y cosas volando, ella se sintió dolida del corazón, pues del odio comenzó a enamorarse de Chico Bestia y arriesgó su vida, para que estuviera bien y a salvo. Dos horas más adelante, el hombre de metal había salido pero no con buenas noticias. Los órganos de Chico Bestia estaban críticos y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se iban agotando…_

* * *

Y ahí estaba Raven, sentada junto a su enamorado secreto. Lloró desconsoladamente, agarró delicadamente su mano y apretó con fuerza, tratando de que viviera.

— R… Ra… ven… — Chico Bestia estaba en las últimas de morir.

— ¿Chico Bestia? Vas a estar bien.

— No… Moriré con… dignidad… — El joven verde habló bajito, pues le era imposible respirar. — Solo… qui…se prote… gerte.

— Chico Bestia por favor, no quiero estar sola. Deseo estar contigo. — La chica de cabellos violetas comenzó a llorar mientras delicadamente abrazó a su amor.

— Te… amo… Raven… — Esas fueron las últimas palabras del chico de orejas puntiagudas.

— Yo también te amo… — Y lo besó con ternura y amor.

Sin embargo, los labios de Chico Bestia estaban fríos. Raven se separó del beso y el pitido sonó muy seguido. Observó que el joven no respiraba y tenía cerrado sus ojos para siempre. Inesperadamente Garfield Logan, el joven del que estaba enamorada, había muerto. Y murió con valentía, protegiéndola con mucho valor.

La chica ahora debía afrontar esa difícil noticia, se arrodilló con tristeza y gritó a los cuatro vientos…

— ¡CHICO BESTIA!

* * *

**Seguro me matarán porque maté a Chico Bestia. Enserio no quise hacerlo, pero no tenía otra idea. Por favor, perdóneme por lo que hice… sin embargo, ojalá le haya gustado…**


	5. Experiencia 5: Primeras (19 Feb)

**Primeras.**

**Bueno, subo esta historia cortita, espero que lo disfrute.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. Pertenecen a DC Comics.**

_7 experiencias BBxRae_

_Por: CristianLoganBj11_

_Experiencia 5: Primeras._

* * *

Chico Bestia había observado a ver las bellas auroras boreales en los lugares fríos, ya sean árticos o artánticos; Sin embargo, caso diferente era con Raven, que simplemente por su tradicional comportamiento no podía hacer lo mismo. Una tarde, Chico Bestia aprovechó que no había nadie para preguntar a ella si quería ir a ver el espectáculo de las luces, ya que el resto de sus amigos andaban muy ocupados y además de que estaba enamorado de la chica de cabellos violetas desde que Trigón fue vencido. Así que golpeó la puerta…

— ¿Raven? En ese mismo instante desliza la puerta mostrando a la hechicera enojada, pero detrás estaba enamorada del chico.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno… pues yo… — El muchacho quería hablar con ella, pero le costaba mucho hacerlo.

— ¿vienes a molestarme? Si es eso, adiós. — La chica trata de cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de bestita lo detiene.

— No… No es eso, la verdad quería preguntarte si… ¿Quieres ir al polo norte a ver las auroras?

— ¿Auroras?

— Si… Espera ¿no sabes que es una aurora?

— No he escuchado ese nombre. Así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

— Por favor, solo por esta vez. Solo quiero ver esas auroras. Por favor. ¿Por favor? — El chico suplica de rodillas, y se convierte en un gato.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar si no me vas a molestar con tus chistes ni que seas insistente?

— Lo haré. Pero vamos ahora, hoy pasa ese momento.

— Sólo déjame terminar el té pero… — El chico agarra la mano y la lleva alocadamente. — ¡Chico Bestia!

* * *

Chico Bestia era experto en manejar su nave de propulsión de última tecnología, pues lo había conseguido luego de que Cyborg lo armara por una apuesta de juegos. Él tomó el control del piloto, y Raven se sorprendió porque a la hora de conducir era muy estricto. Así que el viaje duró más de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para vestirse contra el frío, cuando llegaron a un lugar de parqueo. Garfield agarró dulcemente la mano de Raven y corrió a ver ese espectáculo. Al principio solo nevó levemente, pero luego se despejó, reflejando un paisaje tatamente nulo.

— ¿Esto se supone que es una aurora?

— solo espera Raven. Solo espera.

De repente unas leves luces pasaron por el cielo del ártico, al principio era azul, pero luego se fue combinando los colores de muchas formas. El cielo comenzó a alumbrarse, reflejando las bellas auroras boreales.

— ¿Ves Raven? Esas son las auroras.

— Es… Es hermoso. — Raven dijo de una forma suave, pues era la primera vez que veía eso.

— Sí que lo es. Quieres seguir parada o sentarte y observar ese mágico espectáculo.

Raven solo se sentó al lado del muchacho y contemplaron la belleza del paisaje. Por accidente, Chico Bestia tocó la mano de la hechicera, lo cual se sonrojó. Ella también sintió lo mismo, cuando volteó a verlo. Se miraron con una sonrisa, se acercaron más hasta compartir un beso combinado con el cielo azul, verde y violeta. Por primera vez, compartían un beso en medio del paso de las auroras. Al separarse…

— Te amo, mi bella aurora oscura.

— Te amo Chico Bestia.

Y de ahí volvieron a besarse, pues estaban viendo algo muy asombroso. Luego, Chico Bestia abrazó a Raven protegiéndola del frio, sabía que Rae estaba feliz por ver algo muy bello como eso. Nunca se les borraría de su mente, y lo recordarían por muchos años.


	6. Experiencia 6: Crush (20 Feb)

**Crush.**

**Hola, aquí les dejo este cap que más parece Song-fic. Sí, lo sé, es estúpido y raro que haga algo como eso, pero esa idea se me ocurrió porque la música electrónica me gusta y hay algunas canciones que hablan de amor. Enserio. **

**No quiero quitarles su tiempo leyendo esta historia pero ojalá lo disfrute y si están inconformes, háganmelo saber para borrarlo.**

**Ps: No soy dueño de los Teen Titans, pertenecen a DC Comics; Lo mismo va para la canción **_**"Feel So Close"**_**, pertenece al Dj Calvin Harris.**

**Ps2: El Dance beat plays se refiere a la continuación de la pista musical sin la voz de quien lo canta.**

_7 experiencias BBxRae_

_Por CristianLoganBj11_

_Experiencia 6: Crush._

* * *

Chico Bestia tenía escondido un hobbie en donde ni siquiera su novia Raven lo sabía. Cuando el resto de sus compañeros se iban muy lejos, en algunas ocasiones el chico prefería quedarse solo y no era porque perdería su tiempo jugando. Hacía una cosa que nadie debía saber: Cantar.

Sí, el chico verde le gustaba cantar canciones de diversos temas, desde la felicidad hasta la tristeza. Cuando cantaba, se sentía libre de presión, refrescaba su mente y así se sentía como si nada le importara. Encendió el equipo de sonido, puso su memoria USB y colocó una canción que era para enamorarse de cierta chica de cabellos violetas, pero al estilo de música electrónica: A Feel So Close de Calvin Harris.

Así que se fue a la cocina, tomó una cuchara, la pista comenzó a sonar y cantó con mucha energía…

_I feel so close to you right now__  
__It's a force field_

Se subió al sofá y como si fuera artista, cantaba con mucha alegría…

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

Cerró sus ojos, extendió los brazos y gritó alocadamente…

_Your love pours down on me, surround me like a waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now__  
__I feel so close to you right now_

El Dance beat plays de la pista se dejó reproducir, Bestita saltó de mucha alegría y felicidad, se bajó del sofá, bailó a si mismo y con una gran sontisa, cerró sus ojos y se dejó influír en la música.

* * *

Sin notarlo, Raven había llegado a la torre y cuando iba a preparar el té, se quedó sorprendida al ver al chico haciendo esas cosas. Decidió dejarlo continuar a que terminara con su rutina extraña, aunque sonrió internamente.

_I feel so close to you right now__  
__It's a force field_

Chico Bestia rondó por la sala, caminaba y saltaba al mismo tiempo, además de seguir cantando…

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

Caminó hacia la ventana y miró el horizonte, con una gran sonrisa…

_Your love pours down on me, surround me like a waterfall_

Regresó a la sala y cuando estaba al centro de la sala, dio vueltas divertidamente…

_And there's no stopping us right now__  
__I feel so close to you right now_

El Dance beat plays volvió a sonar, saltó emocionado y sin ninguna restricción. Estaba muy feliz y enamorado cada vez más, aunque sabía que si lo descubrirían, se reirían de él por hacer algo como eso incluyendo a su amada.

Ella estaba tan emocionada por escuchar esa voz. Nunca había escuchado cantar a Chico Bestia, lleno de actitud y buena energía. Eso causó sin querer que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Dentro de su mente Feliz y Amor saltaban como locas enamoradas tras oír eso. La chica oscura trataba de reprimirlo.

Bestita subió el volumen un poco y cantó como siempre lo hacía, aunque arrodillado…

_And there's no stopping us right now_ (Bis x 3)

Raven estaba helada tras oír esa voz, no sabía que hacer dentro de ella, sus emociones luchaban para cantar junto con él pero la empática siempre los retenía…

_I feel so close to you right now..._

La última parte de la pista finalizó con un Dance beat plays cuando Chico Bestia bailó de una forma divertida y genial, sintió que por fin lo liberaba de la presión de las rutinas de entrenamiento de Robin y estaba relajado para afrontar el día como un titán. Cuando la canción finalizó, Bestita fingió que estaba en un concierto y dijo…

— ¡Gracias gente por estar allí! — Y finge un grito de concierto.

— ¿Chico Bestia? —

El muchacho se volteó y al ver a Raven se quedó sin habla, sintiéndose avergonzado y a la vez sonrojado.

— Ejem… ¿Hola mi amor?

— ¿Así que por eso no querías acompañar con los demás porque cantas secretamente?

— Sí. — sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates. — Por eso no quería ir a acompañarlos, porque es mi tiempo y me siento libre de cantar sin que se rían de mí por eso. — y agacha su cabeza en señal de humillación.

— Sabes, tu voz fue muy lindo… — y la chica se sonroja.

— ¿Quieres escuchar otra canción? — Y el muchacho coquetea con su chica.

— Mejor preparo el té. Es mejor que no lo hagas ahora, los demás no tardan em llegar.

— Pero si quieres, te canto canciones de amor de forma electrónica y alegre más de noche. ¿Qué dices Rae?

— ¡Claro que no idiota!

— Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, debo irme a tomar agua, me duele la garganta. — Y se aleja del lugar.

Raven solo soltó una risita y preparó su te, aunque en su interior deseaba que bestita le dedicara canciones de esa manera, era la mejor manera de expresar cuanto la quería.


	7. Experiencia 7: Realizacón (21 Feb)

**Realización.**

**Bueno, este fic de esa semana BBxRae llegó a su fin. Lamento la demora, es que tuve una semana apretada. Sin embargo, disfrute de este capítulo que como su nombre lo dice, tiene que ver con mi propia historia que tenía en mente.**

**No soy dueño de los Teen Titans. Pertenecen a DC Comics.**

_7 experiencias BBxRae_

_Por: CristianLoganbj11_

_Experiencia 7: Realización._

* * *

Chico Bestia siempre le había gustado observar las estrellas de la noche, cuando se mencionaban las famosas lluvias de estrellas, él no se perdía de ver tal espectáculo y siempre misteriosamente se fugaba de la torre, se iba a un lugar muy lejos de la luz de la ciudad, en contacto con la naturaleza veía como esas estrellas alumbraban la noche, siendo un espectáculo majestuoso e inimaginable. Ese evento ocurría cada mes, por lo que Bestita siempre encontraba una manera de huir de esas rutinas que tenía que vivir diariamente, y lo disfrutaba solo, sin necesidad de sentirse presionado y estaba en armonía.

* * *

Por curiosidad, Raven también le gustaba ver esa lluvia de estrellas, y aprovechaba ese momento para relajarse y sentirse libre por una vez, sin necesidad de que se destruya algo para amenazar al mundo. Ella ya había vencido a su padre, pero aún tenía que meditar para que sus emociones estén controladas. Ese tiempo lo disfrutaba con mucha paciencia y calma, pues eso nunca lo había visto desde que llegó proveniente de Azarath. Ese era su secreto, que nadie debía saberlo. A las altas horas de la noche se teletransportaba a las altas montañas alejadas de la ciudad y veía en espectáculo con un gran asombro y mucha paz. Aunque ella no sabía que su amigo verde hacía lo mismo.

* * *

Sin embargo, una noche, ocurría el acontecimiento especial, mientras el cambiante alistaba sus cosas y se preparó para volar hacia las altas montañas, Raven solo cantó su hechizo y Simplemente con una gran aura de un cuervo, se fue hacia esas montañas. Lo que no sabían es que se encontrarían por sorpresa.

Raven obviamente fue la primera en llegar, se puso en posición de loto, y comenzó a meditar un rato, mientras esperaba el momento de que la lluvia se hiciera presente. Minutos después, increíblemente en esa misma montaña, bestita se transformó de águila a si mismo, caminó con una mochila llevando binoculares, caminó hacia la orilla y lo que se suponía que iba a ser normal, cambió cuando miró a la hechicera, tomándolo por sorpresa…

— ¡Aaaaaahhh! — El chico toma un respiro de su susto. — ¡Raven! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¡Chico Bestia! — La chica también es tomada por sorpresa. — ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?

— Respóndeme a mi pregunta primero.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No puedo tener mi tiempo sin tus bromas?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Iba a estar bien hasta que te apareces de la nada…

— ¿Por qué siempre te apareces? ¿No puedes hacerle bromas a Cyborg sin que me molestes?

— Hey, detente. No nos hagamos preguntas y busquemos respuestas. Yo estoy aquí porque hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas, y quiero ver ese acontecimiento, lo llevo haciendo desde que me uní a ustedes.

— Ah, eso… También lo llevo haciendo desde que mi padre fue vencido.

Chico Bestia al escuchar acerca del difícil incidente de Raven, decidió disculpar.

— Oh, lo siento. Sabes, mejor me iré hacia otro lado.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Raven quería que Chico Bestia fuera su compañía. Él era su mejor amigo, y sería la oportunidad perfecta para que estuvieran allí. Pues desde antes de que Trigón fuera su portal, ella se había enamorado del muchacho desde aquella visita a Nevermore, razón por lo cual nació de la nada Amor.

— ¿No quieres ver las estrellas?

— No quiero interrumpir tu hora, así que me voy para que no te moleste durante la velada. — Chico Bestia estaba por embarcar, pero raramente la chica detiene la mano del chico.

— ¿No quieres verlas conmigo?

— No lo sé, pues tú eres Raven: Fría, siempre me golpeas y me odias.

— Sí, pero no te odio. Soy tu amiga ¿lo recuerdas?

— No lo sé, no te lo puedo creer. Además, tú siempre quisiste que no me involucrara en tu camino, es por eso que ahora me alejo.

— Chico Bestia, ahora soy diferente. Ahora ya no te odio, antes lo hacía por la influencia de mi padre y porque me enamoré de ti — Se tapa la boca, pues soltó accidentalmente lo último que dijo.

— A ver, espera un segundo. — Chico Bestia estaba muy aturdido, pues eso no se lo esperaba. — Estás enamorada de mí, ¿pero odias que eso pase?

— antes sí. Ahora ya que soy libre de Trigón, por fin puedo expresarme y finalmente puedo sentirme libre. — Raven estaba avergonzada y a la vez, sonrojada. —y esa era una forma de hacerlo.

— Bueno, sé que ahora eres libre, pero aún me odiarás y me volarás…

Raven no pudo soportar esa discusión y le robó un beso extraño, y por suerte nada dañó, de vez en cuando unas pequeñas grietas pero leves. El chico verde se quedó tieso al principio, pero lentamente comenzó a devolver ese beso, que aunque no creía que estaba pasando, sintió que era real. El beso que compartían se volvió apasionado, con sus lenguas en sus bocas, cosquilleo en sus estómagos y sonrojo en las mejillas confirmaban que su relación ya estaba confirmada. El oxígeno intervino y los separó…

— Wow, eso fue… — Chico Bestia aun no creía lo que había pasado… — sorpresivo, no me lo esperaba.

— Lo siento, no quise hacerlo… — y Raven comienza a marcharse, pero la mano de Bestita impide la marcha.

— Te amo Raven, no tuve el coraje de decirlo porque me odiarías por siempre… — Raven sonrió y era hora de que le devolviera el dicho.

— Te amo también Chico Bestia. — Y abraza a su nueva pareja, acurrucándose en su pecho.

— Hey, mira, las estrellas. — El joven ve hacia el cielo, la lluvia había comenzado. Raven hace lo mismo.

Durante esa noche, la lluvia de estrellas hizo unir a la pareja opuesta, por fin pudieron demostrar cuanto se amaban y no importaría sobre los demás acerca de su buena relación, ellos se amarían sin importar nada. Desde ahora, sus corazones eran correspondidos y su relación iba a ser más fuerte que cualquier otro.

Sin embargo, esperarían otro mes para ver esa lluvia que los unió…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, enserio muchas gracias por apoyarme en este proceso como escritor. Bueno, pues espero sugerencias o algo que no le haya quedado conforme. Reviews son apreciados. Me despido y nos vemos en otro fic. Hasta la próxima…**

**Atte: **

_**CristianLoganBj11**_


End file.
